§ Lo dejaría todo §
by Celen Marinaiden
Summary: Y tanto lamento el pasado, fallaste tu en algo y falle en algo yo también... ¿Aún existe una oportunidad para los dos? Yaoi, songfic, oneshot. KaixRei


¿Otra nueva historia? .¡Nah! otro de los fics que borre y que vuelvo a subir porque no encuentro que mas hacer XD

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando me meta para decir alguna cosa

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Lo dejaría todo**

**Genero**: Shonen-ai, yaoi, songfic...

**Parejas**: **KaixRei **(aunque aquí le digo "Ray" XD)

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade le pertenece a Aoki Takao y como lo dije ante que el japonés se vaya al diablo junto con sus derechos de autor. La canción "Lo dejaría todo" es de Chayanne y no, no hago esto con fines de lucro puesto que no gano nada.

**_CcCcCcCcCcCcCc_** **Lo dejaría todo** **_cCcCcCcCcCcCcC_**

"Por favor Ray, tienes que pensarlo bien ¿Realmente quieres irte?" -la pregunta llevaba mas un tono de suplica que de interrogación-.

"Lo lamento Kai, pero ya tome mi decisión" -corto Ray secamente sin siquiera mirarlo, no podía, no quería-.

"Pero ¿Por qué?" -a pesar de mostrarse tan firme ante el chino, por dentro Kai comenzaba a llorar-.

"Me necesitan en mi hogar, y tu me dijiste que ya no me necesitabas a tu lado" -respondió, y en su voz era tan claro el dolor que Kai fue capaz de notarlo-.

"Yo..." -iba a comenzar una disculpa, si, aunque fuese extraño que de su parte saliesen palabras pidiendo perdón-.

"No digas mas" -sentencio Ray y se dio la vuelta, tomando la valija que significaba su partida total-.

"Tienes que quedarte, no puedes irte, Ray piénsalo bien" -y ahora la voz de Hiwatari sonaba quebrada-.

"Lo he pensando lo suficiente" -corto sin mas y salió por la habitación-.

Kai se quedo mudo de la impresión ¡Esto iba en serio!...y entonces recordó porque se iba el chino de su lado, era cierto que el le había dicho que mas a su lado no lo necesitaba ¡Pero todo había sido por celos, como iba a saber Kai que la llamada de Mariah hacia Ray no significaba nada mas que una gentil petición de que los visitase unos días, como iba a saber que Ray no se traía nada con Mariah, no, claro que no lo sabia en su momento y por eso dudo, por eso discutieron y por eso esas doloras palabras salieron de su boca No te necesito mas a mi lado Ray .

Los ojos carmines de Kai miraron el marco de la puerta por donde hacia unos instantes Ray había salido, y sintió como si todo su mundo se derrumbase, como si todo a su alrededor de desquebrajase.

Era enorme el vació que se adueñaba vorazmente de su interior, una soledad tan profunda como nunca antes recordó sentir, quiso ir tras Ray, con que corriese solo un poco le alcanzaría y podría evitar que se fuese...pero por alguna razón sus pies no reaccionaron como el había pensado... '_Es mi culpa y tal vez era por esa sensación y ese pensamiento que no quiso ir tras el...sus ojos se enfocaron entonces la nada...era seguro que Ray se iba, que no regresaría...y todo por su culpa. ¿Podré sin ti vivir? _'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He intentado casi todo para convencerte,

mientras el mundo se derrumba todo acá en mis pies.

mientras aprendo de esta soledad que desconozco,

me vuelvo a preguntar quizás qué si sobreviviré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y uno tras otro los días corrieron, una tras otra las semanas pasaron, y uno tras otro los meses llegaron. Kai miraba nostálgicamente la lluvia que se estampaba en el cristal de la ventana, afuera solo la oscuridad inmensa de la noche podía verse. El reloj marcaba altas horas de la madrugada y afuera con fuerza el viento soplaba. Una noche mas que el pasaba en completa vela, una noche mas en la que su conciencia no lo dejaba dormir, una noche mas que solo le recordaba lo frió y vació de su cama¡Cuánto extrañaba a Ray, y si era posible, ahora mas lo amaba.

Pero tal y como lo había pensando, el chico de ojos ambarinos no iba a regresar. Y desde ese entonces se dio cuenta de que era verdad, no iba a poder vivir sin el, no podía vivir si no estaba el a su lado...lo sabia porque desde hacia ya demasiado tiempo se sentía muerto, era eso, estaba muerto en vida al no poder tener a su lado a la persona que amaba ¡A la única persona que había amado!

Y ahora en el silencio de la fría habitación en la que estaba, se preguntaba que pasarían los días siguientes ¿La misma rutina? Si, seguramente eso, porque desde que Ray se había marchado los días transcurrían igual.

Y entre mas lo extrañaba mas se odiaba por ser tan torpe, por ser tan idiota por no correr tras el cuando la oportunidad había tenido...pero ah, de nada servían las lamentaciones ahora, lo cierto era que estaba muerto sin el

'_Los fénix siempre reviven...pero dudo que yo pueda hacerlo...'_

Cuan frió se sentía, cuan abandonado sabia que estaba. Se sentía tan ajeno a todo lo que a su alrededor pasaba, ajeno a su cuerpo, ajeno a su mente, ajeno a su espíritu, ajeno a su corazón...ajeno a todo menos al dolor que le provocaba el sofocante amor que tanto extrañaba, que tanto necesitaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por que sin ti me queda la conciencia, helada y vacía.

Por que sin ti me he dado cuenta amor, que no renaceré,

por que yo he ido más allá del límite de la desolación.

Mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma ya no tienen conexión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y de nuevo se sintió tan frustrado por no haberle dicho nada a Ray cuando lo vio marcharse. ¡Se odiaba tanto por haber guardado cobardemente silencio! Y mas aun se odiaba por saber que tenia la oportunidad de buscarle, de llamarle, tenia la oportunidad de disculparse y mas sin embargo no tenia el mas mínimo valor para hacerlo, no le quedaba mas que tragarse todas las palabras que tenia que decir, porque tanto temía que si fuese en su busca el feliz ya estaría al lado de alguien mas, o que al verlo lo despreciaría o su disculpa rechazaría sin mas y mucha razón tenia Ray si hacia eso.

'_Maldito miedo'_

Bajo la lluvia y con el frió del viento, el se dio cuenta de que el cerrojo habría con la misma llave, no lo había cambiado.

'_Tal vez aun no es tarde para pedir perdón'_

Mientras Kai seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, palabras rondándole por la mente seguían atormentándolo, palabras que debió haberle dicho a Ray y que no lo hizo.

"¿Y ahora de que me sirve pensarlas?" -se reprocho a si mismo el ruso en la oscuridad de la habitación- "Si tan solo en su momento lo hubiese dicho la verdad, le hubiese dicho que no se marchase...le hubiese pedido ¡De rodillas si era necesario que no me dejase! Pero no me sirve de nada decirlo ahora...lo que sea hubiese sido capaz de abandonar por el, cualquier cosa que el me pidiese si tan solo con eso su perdón obtenía, cualquier cosa que el me exigiese yo seria capaz de cumplir... ¿Cómo decirle ahora todo esto? .¿Cómo? Por el seria capaz de todo, de olvidar mi nombre, mi pasado, de arrancarme la piel ¡Incluso de entregarle mi mísera vida!" -y su voz se quebró por el sentimiento de dolor que inundaban sus palabras- "¡Pero el nunca va a saberlo! .¿Cómo hacerle saber que esta matando todo lo que entre nosotros había con su partida? De nada sirven estas inútiles palabras al silencio...de nada sirve decir que soy capaz de abandonarlo todo por Ray...si cuando el se fue me lo quito todo...ya nada me queda ¿Qué mas puedo perder?".

Y Kai callo sus palabras en ese momento, ya no podía seguir porque su voz era ahogada por un sollozo silencioso.

El gran Kai Hiwatari llorando por Ray Kon, el grandioso Kai llorando amor...eso si que era algo difícil de imaginar, pero tan real en este momento. _'Que bajo he caído, que patético soy ahora'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo dejaría todo por que te quedaras,

mi credo mi pasado mi religión.

Después de todo estás rompiendo nuestros lazos,

y dejas en pedazos este corazón.

Mi piel también la dejaría,

mi nombre, mi fuerza hasta mi propia vida.

Y qué más da perder, si te llevas el todo, mi fe

¿Qué no dejaría?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y las lagrimas aun caían, ciertamente no importaba si era patético o no en ese momento, tenia buenos motivos para entregarse al llanto. Era tanto lo que extrañaba a Ray, a el y a todas esas hermosas cualidades que tenia que lo hicieron enamorarse perdidamente y sin sentido del tigre blanco, y ahora que el no estaba dolía mas recordar todas esas cualidades únicas y tan de el.

Y aunque ahora lo quisiese no podía ir a buscarle y esperar que las cosas se solucionasen de la nada con una simple y vana disculpa, porque ya nada podría resolverse ahora, de eso estaba seguro.

"Se que seria fácil" -rompió nuevamente el silencio Kai hablándole a la nada- "Ir en tu busca y poner decenas excusas por mi comportamiento, se que seria muy fácil buscar la forma de culpar a mi terco carácter y no a mi necia persona, seria muy fácil mentir incluso, pero así no funcionan las cosas. Hubiese sido mas fácil decirte cuando te ví marcharte, espera Ray se que te vas...pero por favor quédate...no te vayas por mi...por que te amo" -y nuevamente el ruso callo presa del sentimiento que sus propias palabras le traían-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Duelen más tus cosas buenas cuando estás ausente,

yo se que es demasiado tarde para remediar.

No me queda bien valerme de diez mil excusas,

cuando definitivamente se que ahora te vas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y sintió como las lagrimas seguían resbalando por sus marcadas mejillas, sobre los triángulos azules las líneas de las gotitas saladas iban quedando. Ya no valía la pena siquiera el mencionar su dolor, ni pensar en los días rutinarios y sin sentido, no valía pensar en lo muerto que se sentía, y tampoco pensar vagamente que Ray también a si se encontraría, y a pesar de eso estaba seguro que no le perdonaría.

'_No, no, no...ya nada importaba realmente. Si tan solo estuvieses aquí'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aunque te vuelva a repetir que estoy muriendo día a día,

aunque también estés muriendo tú, no me perdonaras.

aunque sin ti haya llegado al limite de la desolación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Kai..." -murmuro una voz quebrando el silencio de la habitación-.

Hiwatari sintió un tremendo escalofrió al escuchar esa voz...no podía ser el ¡Claro que no! Era solo su imaginación atormentando más a su lastimado corazón.

"Kai..." -volvió a llamarlo esa voz-.

Kai no pudo hacer más que voltear su vista de la ventana hacia el lugar de donde esa voz provenía, seguro que se trataba de una mala jugada de su mente cansada. Sus ojos rojos como la sangre se abrieron enormemente con sorpresa...no, tenia que ser una mala broma ¡Tenia que ser eso!

Frente a el, en la puerta se encontraba la perfecta figura de Ray, mirándolo fijamente con sus hermosos ojos dorados, y el cabello mojado como si hubiese estado bajo la misma lluvia de afuera. Pero no podía ser el ¡Claro que no! .¿Es que ahora alucinaba?

"Kai..." -hablo decididamente Ray- "Lamento haber entrado así y ha esta hora...pero, mi vuelo de China acaba de llegar y no sabia a donde mas ir y la llave seguía siendo la misma...y sobre todo vine aquí a disculparme" -dijo bajando su mirada apenado- "Yo se que no soy nadie para entrar de esta forma, pero tenia que hacerlo porque yo...yo... ¡Lo siento mucho! .¡Realmente lo lamento! Se que jamás debí haberme ido, se que jamás debí haberte dejado, estaba tan cegado por mi enojo que ni siquiera pensé realmente en lo que yo sentía ¡En lo que tu sentías! No sabes todo lo infeliz que he sido este tiempo, te he extrañado como no tienes idea y he deseado tanto al menos volverte a escuchar... porque Kai ¡Sin ti me muero! Y se que es mi culpa no haberte querido perdonar, se que eres terco y que era de esperarse que pensases mal sobre mi y Mariah, pero con todos tus defectos y virtudes yo acepte amarte...y es por eso que, que vine a disculparme, antes no había tenido el valor de venir, pero hace unas horas tome una decisión y antes de arrepentirme tome el primer vuelo, tenias que saberlo Kai..." -y se detuvo para que su voz herida no sonase más, para que su desatado llanto no se escuchase demasiado-.

Kai por fin había reaccionado de la impresión, y había entendido a la perfección lo que estaba pasando. Unas cuantas lagrimas mas resbalaron por sus mejillas pero esta vez había algo diferente en su llanto, esta vez una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Y con suma desesperación abandono su lugar junto a la ventana corriendo hacia Ray, y tan pronto lo tuvo entre sus brazos, busco con su boca los labios del chino y al encontrarlos lo beso como si toda su vida dependiese de ello, como si nunca antes lo hubiese hecho.

Al sentir la suave caricia de Kai en sus labios, Ray no pudo más que sonreír por dentro¡El ruso le había perdonado! Y era seguro que el también le había dado el perdón. Y sin mas que sentirse tan dichoso y feliz, Ray se limito a corresponder aquel beso, sintiendo como en su interior su alma triste ahora se regocijaba y su corazón herido sanaba.

Aun teniendo presos los labios de Ray con los suyos se atrevió a profundizar el beso con una sola idea en la mente: Era cierto que todos los fénix resucitaban, porque ahora mismo el lo había hecho.

Y sin más ambos se dejaron caer en las redes del amor y el perdón, sintiéndose felices de estar nuevamente uno al lado del otro. Y en medio de su dicha Kai recordó aquel viejo proverbio que decía así: "Si amas a algo déjalo ir, si regresa es tuyo, sino nunca lo fue", también era cierto eso, porque dejo ir a Ray... ¡Y el regreso!

"No, no..." -murmuro quedamente el ruso separando un poco sus labios de aquellos que tanto había ansiado besar desde hacia ya mucho- "Tu perdóname a mi... fui un tonto... también te extrañe Ray... no sabes lo mucho que te necesitaba" -casi su voz se quebró, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su minino perdido-.

"Te amo Kai, perdón por todo lo que has pasado" -y unas cuantas lagrimas perladas se asomaron en aquellos ojos dorados-.

"Esta bien... ahora todo esta bien" -sonrió, mientras delicadamente con sus dedos limpiaba aquellas lagrimas que habían caído con las mejillas de Ray-.

Con delicadeza Kai tomo el mentón del chino, para después besarlo de nuevo sintiéndose intoxicado por la dulzura de aquella boca, de su adorado gatito... ¡Como lo había extrañado! Pero ahora... ahora ya estaba ahí... ya podía respirar tranquilo.

_Lo dejaría todo porque te quedaras...y ahora que has regresado todo he de entregarte._

**_CcCcCc_ FIN _cCcCcC_**

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

Y ese fue mi segundo yaoi XD oh diox soy una cursi de porquería, o mas bien ¿Era? Bueh como sea, sigo siendo una cursi de lo peor y de lo mas corriente, sin mencionar que como escritora voy dando lastimas 9.9 pero ya, ya, me callo de nuevo. Y como ya dije que me gusta tener historias de adorno por eso subo de nuevo esta n.n waaaa que tiempos aquellos... como sea, otra vez reitero, les pido tiempo para el resto de mis historias y ya próximamente van a ver alguna que otra actualización, y como ya tengo sueño porque es muy noche yo me voy dando mi anuncio de siempre: .¡Gracias por leer esto! XD

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**. "Para amar no se necesita una razón...pero para sufrir si se necesita una: Amar..."_


End file.
